Sweet Stress
by BrightestWitchOfAllTime
Summary: Draco always took pride in the way he was able to understand her, but this he truly did not understand. Hermione did not cry often, he made sure of it, so naturally wanting to fix her problem he lifted an eyebrow and grabbed her hands. A fluffy one shot about Draco reminding Hermione she is never alone.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, that right belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. **

**A/N: Revised and COMPLETE**

* * *

She fumbled with the sleeves of her loose jumper, a habit she only acted upon when nervous. Oh, how nervous she was.

Looking in the mirror and taking a deep breath she pulled the thick fabric just enough to expose the slightly noticeable bulge of what was once her flat stomach. Despite the numerous times she had done this, each time caused her eyes to warm and fill with tears.

"I'm going to be a mother" she whispered, lost in her thoughts she did not notice anyone enter the room.

"Yes, you are" he said, pretending to be in a deep thought he continued with a teasing smile, "I suppose you'll be a fantastic one at that."

"Draco in 6 months I'm going to be a mother", chuckling at her fiancé.

Staring at the beautiful witch in front of him, Draco couldn't help but admire and appreciate the woman who, despite their childhood, gave him a chance. Every time he looked at her, he knew he did not deserve her- everyone, besides her, seemed to agree with him. At least they all did when they first began their relationship. Hermione looked for him after the war was over, despite the protest of her friends, and decided he deserved a chance to prove he was not what everyone had assumed him to be. After all, he had been a child soldier protecting those he loved, just like she had been. He never knew he could love someone as much as he loved her, that was until she announced her pregnancy over dinner one night.

_The evening had been filled with productive chatter about their upcoming wedding, that was until he asked her which wine she would prefer to have paired with the main course and she burst into tears. Confused and worried at his witches unexpected action, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and let his hand brush the side of her cheek where he lifted her chin to look into her tear-filled eyes. _

_Looking away from him and into her lap, she whispered "I can't, I can't have wine". Draco always took pride in the way he was able to understand her, but this he truly did not understand. Hermione did not cry often, he made sure of it, so naturally wanting to fix her problem he lifted an eyebrow and grabbed her hands. _

"_Mione, that's okay, trust me. We can have champagne the entire night, leave the wine for another time. Mother may be a little upset" she snorted and muttered something under her breath, not noticing her words he continued "but, she will understand. This is our wedding not hers, whatever you want we will have". When she did not respond, he began to worry that she would want to call off the wedding, he was sure he had done nothing wrong but the past few days she had become very overwhelmed at wedding planning and irritated with his mum's list of decisions that needed to be made. _

_Looking at their clasped hands, he rubbed the engagement ring on her finger to calm himself, "I know things have been overwhelming for you, but I promise you that-"_

"_Draco I'm pregnant" she interrupted. Whatever he had planned on telling her had been lost in her confession as his lips crashed onto hers and pulled her into his lap. Their dinner long abandoned, he broke away to look at the mother of his future child. _

"_I'm going to be a dad", he said with the excitement that would rival a child on Christmas morning._

Smiling at the memory, he was filled with an overwhelming amount of happiness as he thought of the new additions to the Malfoy family.

"Yes, and you're also going to be _my_ wife in 2 weeks" he replied with a wink.

Playfully hitting him on his arm, hiding her smile with an eye roll when he faked his hurt, "I know I'm going to be a wife; I'm reminded of it every time anyone sees me." she laughed out loud.

Moving closer to the brunette, he hugged her from behind and let his hands rest on her small stomach. "Okay mum really likes you, is that so bad?" he asked trying to make her smile.

"It is when she's owling me every ten minutes about the wedding" she replied with a sigh and rub to her belly. Noticing the signs of when she was feeling exhausted, he gently led her to their bed and laid down with her curled into his side, her head on his chest.

"If you think that's anything then wait until she finds out about the baby. I don't think I can handle any more of her telling father how much it would mean to her to have little hands in the garden helping her" he replied.

Giggling at the memory of a flustered Lucius getting an ear full from his wife as she had clearly meant grandchildren and not the elves. "Oh no" she groaned into the crook of his neck.

Despite the way Draco's slow breaths and steady heartbeat would always calm her, the worry and fear she had since the moment she found out about her child had finally gotten the best of her.

"Draco?"

"Mm"

"I-I'm scared. I still have not been able to wrap my head around the thought of having another person inside of me. What if I do something wrong? Or if I'm a bad mum Draco? T-then what?", she choked out through a sob.

Shifting his body to sit up with her still in his arms, he rubbed her arm up and down soothingly. "Mione, I'm scared too" taking one of her curls and letting it wrap itself around his finger before lightly tugging, the way he did when he was nervous. "especially with our wedding coming up. Finding out you're pregnant is a lot for one person to deal with, but you have me love. You are not alone; we will do this together and take it one day at a time. I know this is a lot of stress on you, but I want you to believe me when I say that you will be the best mum there ever was, and I will be there every step of the way for you and our children. Take a deep breath and let me take away your worries".

"O-okay I'll calm d-down" she whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Plus, I have been reading that a lot of stress is bad for the baby!" he stated shyly from admitting he had been reading her baby books. While she reached up to kiss his nose affectionately, he opened his arms for a hug before they settled back into bed.

Grabbing the tattered children's book Hermione's father would read to her as a child from their nightstand, he began to read the pages to the two who meant everything and more to him. Halfway through the book Draco looked down at his fiancée who had already fallen asleep and smiled softly.

Setting down the book, he laid his fiancée down on the bed whispered a lovingly "Goodnight my love" before moving to place a kiss her stomach.

"and goodnight to you too my baby", and with that he was off to owl his mother about inviting them for dinner later in the week for a big announcement.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this one shot! This was originally published quite some years ago and after truly thinking about it, I decided to revise it completely instead of deleting it. It is so exciting to have finally revised my very first fan fiction I had ever posted, which was in 2011! Wow, time flies _but _I will be revising a few of my other stories as well. **

**love you all, xoxo**


End file.
